Daisuki
by Kuronekoru
Summary: Sudah setahun sejak kejadian itu, kejadian menyedihkan yg tak kan pernah bisa kulupakan. Hujan dimalam hari, tak ada bulan maupun bintang, gelap.. seolah kini dunia ditelan oleh kegelapan. “Neji-nii san, apa kau sudah meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya?


moshi-moshi,

watashi wa kuro-chii,

ini fic pertamaku, jadi masih amatir.

maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatannya .

saran, coment, flame semua akan saya terima sebagai catatan agar saya harus lebih berusaha lagi dalam membuat fic.

okee,

1

2

3

Enjoy This !!

Daisuki

Tak ada orang yg tahu, kapan kematian akan menghampiri kita, kematian itu bisa saja datang secara tiba-tiba, disaat yang tidak menentu…

Banyak orang yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk hidup, hanya demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri…

Nyawa adalah suatu anugerah, yang tidak mudah untuk didapat…

Karena itu, hargailah setiap waktu dan kesempatan yang diberikan kepada kita, sebelum saat-saat menyedihkan itu, menghampiri kita…

Sudah setahun sejak kejadian itu, kejadian menyedihkan yang tak kan pernah bisa kulupakan. Hujan dimalam hari, tak ada bulan maupun bintang, gelap.. seolah kini dunia ditelan oleh kegelapan..

"Neji-nii san, apa kau sudah meninggalkan aku untuk selama-lamanya? Dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi?"

* * *

Flashback 1 year ago..

Aku adalah seorang murid dari Konohagakurei, kelas X A1. Aku tergolong murid yang cukup pandai dan terkenal disekolah ini. Aku memiliki ciri khas yang membuatku berbeda dari murid yang lainnya, aku memiliki rambut berwarna indigo dan mata yang berwarna lavender. Entahlah, kata Sakura sahabatku, aku banyak disukai oleh lelaki disekolah ini. Tapi aku tak percaya dengan hal itu.

Kriiiingggggg……

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, pelajaran sudah usai. Dan seperti biasa,

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Tunggu aku!!" , suara seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sangat bersemangat.

"Na, Naruto-kun? Ada apa? Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu."

Dengan napas tersengal-sengal Naruto berkata,

"Hari ini kau mau kan kuantar pulang? Hehehe.."

"Oh, hanya itu? Mengapa tidak? Hihi.." jawab Hinata dengan bibir sedikit tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?? Horee!" seru Naruto dengan gembira.

"Hinata.."

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan diikat 1 muncul memanggil Hinata.

"Ne, Neji-nii san, a-ada apa??" seru gadis berambut indigo ini dengan wajah sedikit merah dan kaget.

(Neji adalah murid kelas XI A1 di Konohagakurei juga kakak sepupu Hinata)

"Boleh aku ikut pulang bersamamu? Aku ingin menemui Paman Hiashi."

"Te-tentu saja boleh, dengan senang hati.." Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Apa? Neji akan ikut bersama kami? Tiiidaaaakk! Hancur sudah rencanaku. Sialan." Pikir Naruto dalam hati sambil menatap Neji dengan sinis.

"Ka-kalau begitu kita jalan sekarang ya."

'Aku memang suka Neji-nii san sejak dulu. Tapi, apakah Neji-nii san juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Neji-nii san tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Lagi pula dia adalah kakak sepupuku. Sungguh cinta yang terlarang. Mengapa hidupku ditakdirkan seperti ini? Rasanya, hidupku seperti tak ada gunanya lagi..'

"Rumahmu disini kan Hinata-chan? Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

"E, sampai jumpa Naruto-kun. Terimakasih sudah mengantar."

"Yeah, sama-sama Hinata-chan. Sampai jumpa juga Neji." Kata Naruto sambil memandang sinis Neji.

"Cih, coba kalau tak ada Neji. Aku kan bisa jalan berduaan dengan Hinata-chan. Awas kalau lain kali dia mengganggu lagi." Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Neji melangkah masuk kerumah Hinata dan segera menemui Paman Hiashi. Tak sedikit pun ia mengajak Hinata berbicara seperti apa yang dilakukan Naruto tadi. Sejenak Hinata berpikir,

'Sedikitpun, ia tak menatapku, apalagi mengajakku berbicara. Ia hanya berbicara hal-hal yang penting saja padaku. Sudah kuduga, dia pasti hanya menganggapku sebagai saudara sepupunya. Tak lebih dari itu.'

Dengan tatapan kosong, Hinata masuk kekamarnya, dan menjatuhkan dirinya keatas tempat tidurnya.

'Memang tak ada harapan lagi. Tak ada gunanya aku memikirkan Neji-nii san terus. Mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus memendam cinta ini dalam-dalam. Dan coba aku akan memerhatikan Naruto sedikit. Mungkin dia lelaki yang lebih tepat untukku.'

Meskipun Hinata berkata seperti itu, namun sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia tak ingin melupakan Neji. Air mata pun menetes dipipi gadis berambut indigo itu.

* * *

Esok paginya, Hinata pun berangkat kesekolah, tiba-tiba ia melihat Neji didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Hinata tersentak kaget bercampur senang karena ia pikir Neji datang untuk menjemputnya. Saat ia bertanya,

"Ne, Neji-nii san, sedang apa disini?"

"Oh, aku hanya mengantar dokumen-dokumen yang harus diserahkan pada Paman Hiashi, karena aku juga mau berangkat sekolah, kuputuskan untuk sekalian saja aku menunggumu."

"Mengantar dokumen-dokumen untuk Ayah, ya."

Hinata Nampak sedih dan kecewa mendengar pernyataan Neji tersebut. Namun ia berusaha untuk menyimpan kesedihan itu agar tak nampak diwajahnya.

Hinata dan Neji pun berangkat disekolah bersama, lalu Hinata mencoba untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Neji,

"Ano, Neji-nii san, aku.." sebelum Hinata selesai berbicara tiba-tiba seorang gadis bercepol 2 teman sekelas Neji memotong pembicaraannya.

"Nejiiiii !! Kita jalan bareng, yuk. Wah, siapa gadis berambut indigo yang manis ini?"

"Dia saudara sepupuku, kenalkan Hinata, dia teman sekelasku, Tenten."

"Oh, salam kenal, Tenten san. Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Murid kelas X A1."

"Salam kenal, ya. Aku Tenten. Murid IX A1, SMA DENGAN Neji. Aku ini P-A-C-A-R nya Neji lho." Kata Tenten menyeringai dengan bibir tersungging diwajahnya seakan menggoda.

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan Tenten. Lalu Neji segera berkata.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Tenten! Maaf Hinata, jangan percayai omongannya. Dia hanya membual."

"Oh, jadi, begitu ya.." wajah Hinata nampak lega, namun masih sedikit sedih mengingat pernyataan tadi.

'Tenten, tampaknya amat dekat dengan Neji-nii san, kedekatan itu rasanya sudah melebihi hubungan persahabatan, mungkinkah Neji-nii san berbohong padaku karena ia tak ingin aku tahu bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Tenten? …'

Rasa cemburu terus menodai hati Hinata, meskipun berkali-kali Hinata mencoba untuk melupakan Neji, namun ia tetap tidak bisa.

"Apakah jika aku mati, kepedihan cintaku ini bisa hilang dalam sekejap?"

Setelah pulang sekolah, Hinata segera masuk kedalam kamarnya, dengan perasaan takut ia mengambil pisau cutter dari tasnya, ia mencoba untuk mengiris pergelangan tangannya, namun tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut emo berkata padanya,

"Kalau pun kamu bunuh diri, itu pun percuma saja, sebab kepedihan itu tak kan pernah hilang walau kau mati sekali pun, lebih baik kau berjuang untuk tetap mempertahankan orang yang kau cintai atau mencari orang lain yang kemungkinan lebih cocok denganmu."

"Sasuke-kun! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Huh, kau berniat bunuh diri dengan membiarkan pintu kamar terbuka? Kelakuan bodoh."

(Uchiha Sasuke berasal dari kalangan Uchiha, adalah kerabat dekat sekaligus tetangga keluarga Hyuuga. Wajar saja Sasuke dapat keluar masuk dengan mudah dikediaman Hyuuga. Meski begitu, Sasuke menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya sendiri, dan ia sangat perhatian pada Hinata)

"Sa-Sasuke kun ? uhh, huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Hinata segera berlari memeluk Sasuke dan menangis histeris.

* * *

Go-gomen nee gomen .

Chapter 1 berakhirr sampai disini,

Mungkin ceritanya nggak nyambung sama summary-nya ya?

Tapi di Chapter 2 semuanya akan jelas,

Ada apa dibalik rahasia Neji??

Semuanya akan terjawab di Chapter 2 nanti! ehh, enggak tahu juga ya, mungkin di Chapter 3? *dijitak

Tapi saya usahakan agar semua terungkap di Chapter 2 .

Makin banyak review makin cepat updatenya!

Mohon klik huruf hijau dibawah ini, and, R.E.V.I.E.W please ^^


End file.
